Light emitting devices, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), are currently used in many different general lighting applications and systems, for example, in products targeting replacement of incandescent, fluorescent, and metal halide high-intensity discharge (HID) products. As the number of LED lighting applications increase, lighting device manufacturers and/or designers increasingly face tighter dimensional restrictions while being required to maintain or increase brightness and light output levels from the devices. For example, manufacturers may be required to produce a given light output from a device which has a restricted amount of LED mounting area available on the device. Conventional designs used in lighting devices may arrange LEDs in very regular and/or symmetrically shaped arrays, e.g. a square or circle. The regular or symmetrically shaped arrays are often positioned in the middle of the lighting device, and do not efficiently utilize all of the available space.
Accordingly, a need remains for increasing the utilization of the limited area available for mounting LEDs by providing LED mounting arrangements that can be irregular or asymmetrical in shape while promoting ease of manufacture.